He Consumes Her
by maternalluv20
Summary: Taking place during Season 2's Episode "The Sacrifice." Damon is fed up with Elena constantly putting herself in danger and not really listening to either him or Stefan when regarding her safety. He decides to get to the bottom of it...literally. Better summary inside, READ IT! WARNING: SPANKING OF TEENAGER. Don't like then please don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Heavy Choice to Make

**He Consumes Her**

**Author's Note (IMPORTANT! READ!): Well hello my darlings! Yes, I know it's been a dreadfully looooooooong time since I have updated or written any new stories, and I sincerely apologize. Blame it on the writer's block, it has never been this bad before, plus I've been ridiculously busy, but seeing as summer has been kind to me this year, I just need to get my lazy brain moving again. Well, since it's been awhile I will briefly update everyone. I am currently obsessed with "Vampire Diaries" series, and will probably be doing a lot of fics related to that series for now. I am in sooooooooo much love with Damon Salvatore! He is just so incredibly GORGEOUS! He's one of the few actors/characters that has really affected and inspired me greatly, that I've actually had some rather beautiful dreams that have left me in tears when I've awakened, once I realized they weren't real. Anyway, I love his character it's what makes the series so good in my opinion! I especially love how protective, loving, and authoritative he is with Elena in the series, even though he has a very "bad boy" persona (He's basically the Sawyer from LOST of V Diaries lol). I just could not resist the opportunity to write a spanking fic, especially after watching "The Sacrifice" episode from season 2. (For those of you who haven't seen this series, I HIGHLY recommend it) **

**So you all know the drill, this story will contain corporal punishment of a teenager, so if you don't like DON'T READ! Flames will go ignored and unanswered and possibly even laughed at, so kindly do not waste my time, those of you who don't approve of these kinds of stories. It's my story, not yours. Constructive criticism, however, is fully accepted.**

**Quick update for other stories: I am going to take down my "Other Mother Meets Miley Cyrus" fic for now, as my mind is not going anywhere much with that story at the moment. But please feel free to offer any suggestions for those of you who have read the story and liked it so far. 2****nd****, I know many of you loved my "Mommy Fearest" story, and after many requests, I think I'm finally considering writing a sequel to it. However, this project will not start until after this story here, and unless I get some help and feedback from my beloved readers. I WILL need as much help as I can to get the wheels turning for the sequel if it's to be good. Once I get some good ideas, I'll be able to create a story you'll all love. Right, well now that's done, enjoy the story!**

**SUMMARY: **This story takes place during and after the events in the episode "The Sacrifice" from season 2. Basically my take on what Damon should have done when Elena challenges his concerns for her in this particular episode. Damon gets extremely fed up with Elena's willingness to put herself in very dangerous situations as well as her feisty and defiant attitude when being confronted. He finally decides to take Elena in his hands and give her what he believes she truly needs. **WARNING**: corporal punishment of a teenager. Please do not read if this offends you.

**DISCLAIMER- **I do not own any of the characters or the series, so besides the content of this episode, this story idea is purely my own.

**Chapter 1- Heavy Choice to Make**

Elena sighed as she made her way through the apartment in Richmond, waiting for the nameless vampires to arrive and take her to this terrifying vampire known as Klaus. She took a much needed sip of water, to cool the dryness that had developed in her mouth from the unsettling thoughts that invaded her mind.

But what disconcerted her even more, was the feeling that someone other than the dark-eyed girl Alice, was watching her. Following Alice's gaze behind her, Elena whirled around and gasped in surprise as she came face to face with a very livid Damon.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a quiet anger that she had not yet heard from him.

"What are YOU doing here?" She repeated the question indignantly.

The tension was not broken as Rose's appearance momentarily distracted Elena away from Damon's piercing gaze. "You called him?"

"I'm sorry Elena…" Rose replied calmly.

Elena couldn't hide her frustration. "You said you understood!"

"She lied!" Damon's voice answered sternly.

Elena turned back to look at him, trying to ignore the feeling of fear that was enveloping her insides at the glower Damon was giving her.

Elena heard Alice's voice pipe in unexpectedly, awkwardly slicing through the tension that was permeating the atmosphere. Upon his annoyed command, Rose quietly but quickly grabbed Alice and led her out of the room as to give the pair some obviously needed privacy.

"Come on, we're leaving." The older Salvatore brother said while looking expectantly at Elena.

"No."

"I said we're leaving!" his eyes flashed, the words spoken as a command.

"I'm not going with you." Elena responded again, her voice full of confidence.

"YOU do not get to make decisions anymore!" He spoke austerely, as if to a naughty child.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me now this, this is MY decision."

Damon's rejoining look questioned Elena's sanity. "Who's going to save your life while you're out making DECISIONS?" He enunciated the word with a sneer.

"You're not listening to me Damon, I don't want to be saved! Not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love." Elena's voice became softer as she ended the last sentence, thinking that she had won the argument.

Boy was she wrong…

Damon's face hardened even more, and as his eyes flashed, it was hard for him to not bare his fangs in a dominant manner as he quietly exclaimed in a no-nonsense way, words that Elena was not expecting to hear.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself!"

Elena's eyes narrowed at the bold threat, daring Damon to actually go through with it.

Deciding not to wait, Damon grabbed Elena's arm but it was quickly yanked out of his grip as she defiantly snipped, "NO!"

There was a brief struggle between the twosome, before Elena's arm came swinging up to punch Damon in the face. His hand easily caught her fist, and she gasped as he squeezed her hand, forcing it away from his face. Elena's breath hitched in her throat, as Damon slowly but firmly leaned in very close to her face, so that their noses were barely touching each other's.

The stare emitting from his eyes was so powerful and intimidating that Elena tore her eyes away from his, uncomfortably trying to find a different spot for her eyes to rest.

Damon would have none of that…his mind practically screamed _Look at me!_ And as if she had heard it, Elena unwillingly brought her eyes back up to meet Damon's cold ones.

The brief silence that followed was so thick that one could've cut it with a knife. Elena felt herself shuttering as Damon held her hand firmly in place, and wanted to cower under the icy, wrath-filled glare that he was giving her.

"Don't EVER…do that again…" The tone of his voice could've brought her to her knees, but Elena merely responded with a breathless exhale, which wavered as he continued to stare her down.

At that moment, Damon decided to exit the room for a moment, seeing as he needed to calm himself down and tame the flames that were raging in his heart. _Elena Gilbert, you just wait until I get you home…_

Elena sat down in a chair, pouting like a child who had just been scolded and sent to timeout in the corner. _Well in a way…you kind of were…_her conscious tittered at her, confirming the thoughts she tried to shut out. She hated how little Damon made her feel…almost vulnerable in a way…and yet, she couldn't shake that feeling that it was all because he truly cared for her.

Stefan had never been that stern with her…not yet anyhow. _Do you think they'll ever be a YET with him Elena? _Her conscious asked, making her shake her head in annoyance at the nagging voice.

Rose quietly joined Elena as Damon went into the other room to compel Alice.

_Think about it Elena…_her conscience continued to banter, _Stefan is very sweet and loves you true, but has he ever really tried to stop you from doing something dangerous? He usually just gives into your pleas and demands, even if they are intended to be good, they're usually life-threatening on your part. Damon doesn't do that…he tries to keep you out of harm's way._

"Shut up!" Elena hissed out loud to herself, causing a confused and questioning look from Rose.

Ignoring the look, Elena mentally argued with her subconscious. _Stefan loves me though! He would never let anything happen to me, he's protective enough! _But even in her mind, Elena could not deny the slight doubt that crept into her musings.

_He protects you yes, but not in the way Damon does. Stefan protects when you are IN the midst of danger, whereas Damon won't even allow you to leave his side if it means endangering your life. Again, Stefan may be caring and strong, but does he challenge you the way Damon does? Does he make you feel as protected as Damon does?_

_That's not fair! _Elena screamed back in her head. _Not every man or vampire can be a Damon! Stefan has different methods of protection that's all. _She smiled smugly, thinking she had one the internal argument with herself.

Unfortunately, her conscience wasn't finished yet. _True, not every man can be a Damon, but then again, not every girl is a 'you' and needs a man like him Elena. Your particular personality demands an opposite like him…you refuse to listen to Stefan and Damon both, and yet Damon is the one who always comes after you and prevents you from REALLY getting hurt or even doing anything at all._

Elena frowned and felt her cheeks turning red as she realized her conscience was right,

_Face the music Elena, Stefan may love you, but yet you can't deny that for someone who isn't even your boyfriend, Damon CONSUMES you, and you know it don't you?_

Elena squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the unwelcome but truth-filled words that were filling her mind. The sound of a door opening broke through her thoughts.

"Time to go," Damon stated in a matter-of-fact voice as he glided over to Elena and Rose, "Alice is soundly asleep and won't remember anything about this horribly STUPID day."

The front doors to the apartment suddenly burst open, interrupting the chance for Damon to utter his next sentence.

Three vampires strode into the apartment, causing Elena and Rose to jump out of their seats. Damon quickly walked in front of the two girls, taking on a protective stance.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger." One of them stated as they halted in mid-step.

Trying to be brave, Elena began to walk towards them. "Thank you for coming-"

"I will break. Your. Arm…" Damon whispered icily as he roughly grabbed her wrist and blocked Elena from getting anywhere near the other vampires.

The next few minutes were a blur for Elena as one of the Originals, Elijah, suddenly made an appearance, causing Rose to run away in fear, and finally killing the other three vampires after questioning them. His quick departure afterwards, left Elena stunned and Damon relieved that they were alone and unhurt.

"But…I don't understand…I thought I was what Klaus wanted?"

Damon slowly turned to face the girl he loved with all his heart but could never be with, silencing her with his gaping mouth and beyond incensed gaze. "YOU asked them to come HERE?" Elena winced at the rising volume in his voice.

"I had to Damon, I'm not just going to stand back and watch the likes of them terrorizing the people I love in Mystic Falls! I'd rather be the sacrifice than be the cause of my best friends' and family's deaths!"

Damon's face contorted into a mixture of disbelief and rage as he advanced towards her. "Elena, this is the most STUPID and RECKLESS thing you could have ever done! There would have been plenty of other ways to handle this particular situation but ohhhh nooo! You had to be stubborn, run off, and try to play hero for the rest of us!"

Elena shrunk away from his advancing form. "Hey! I wasn't trying to play hero, I was just trying to protect the ones I love!"

Damon sneered at the lame, repeated excuse she was giving him, and got right in her face. "Clearly, you cannot be trusted to make your own decisions or even be alone anymore without getting some harebrained notions into your head that could jeopardize your life! Well that ends NOW little girl!"

Elena squeaked as Damon suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, before stalking out of the apartment and slamming the door behind him. "HEY! DAMON PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sorry dumpling, you've lost your walking privileges!" He replied sarcastically as they descended the stairs.

Elena began to pound on Damon's back while growling angrily at the position she was in. "DAMON! LET GO OF ME NOW!"

"I have a better idea, how about YOU stop acting like a child and just accept the fact that I'm NOT putting you down until we get to the car where I will be driving you home!"

This response only made Elena struggle more and she began to pound even harder on Damon's rock hard back. "No no no no no no no no no no nooo!"

Damon was getting tired of her insubordinate and childish behavior, and quickly applied a stinging swat to her backside. "Don't tell me NO Elena Gilbert!"

Elena shrieked at the feeling of the unexpected swat, and felt her face turn red with embarrassment as they exited the building and made their way to the car. "DAMON SALVATORE THIS IS NOT OKAY!"

Elena heard the car door being opened and yelped as Damon swiftly plopped her down into the front seat, and buckled her in as if she were incapable of doing it herself.

"Damnit Damon I'm not a child!" She yelled while trying to push his hands away. Damon firmly swatted them away and finished buckling her in. "Oh really Elena? Prove it!" He slammed the door shut and came around the driver's side.

As he got in, he saw Elena sticking her tongue out at him in the corner of his eye. "Thank you for proving my point." He replied with a fake grin as he turned the key in the ignition and roared out of the parking lot.

Elena angrily bit her lip and crossed her arms while turning to look out the window. She was fighting the overwhelming urge to cry; she hated the way she was feeling at that moment. Damon had no right treating her that way, it wasn't his right!

_And yet someone has to do something Elena…Stefan certainly won't go to this length, and you can't even deny that you feel like you deserve Damon's scolding don't you?_

Elena angrily wiped away a single tear that was slipping out of her eye. She would NEVER admit that she secretly felt Damon was justified in his actions, NEVER! And yet, no matter how overwhelmed she was from her heated emotions, Elena could not deny the fact that she was feeling VERY cared for by the older and more authoritative Salvatore brother…who knew he had such a paternal side?

"Don't pout Elena it's not going to have any effect on me, I'm not Stefan." He muttered while snickering quietly.

"No, you most certainly are not!" She snorted before sighing heavily and leaning her head against the window.

Damon shook his head with frustration, still seething over how close she was to being killed. _When we get you home Elena, we are going to have a LONG discussion about what to do and what not to do when facing up against other vampires…especially the immune to death, freaking ORIGINALS!_

This was going to be a long evening…

**Author's Note: Hope you all liked the first chapter my darlings! I need to go to sleep now it's almost 5 AM lol. I should have the next chapter up later by today. Please review and tell me what you think, what you liked, what I can work on, and any suggestions you might have to make the next chapter more intriguing and dramatic. Good night my dears! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note: Hello again my dears! So here is the final chapter to my little story. I sincerely you all will enjoy it. Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed my story, it really made my day :D So, here it is!**

**WARNING: Spanking of a teenager will appear in this chapter. **

**SPOILER ALERT: A lot of fluff at the end. Yes, it is possible for Damon to show his gentle side, especially with Elena lol. **

**DISCALIMER: The show and characters are not mine, but the plot for the fic is my own. **

**Chapter 2- Never Let Me Go**

It was nighttime and Damon and Elena had finally reached her house. Elena had fallen asleep in the car on the way home, allowing Damon some time to calm down and contemplate what his next step would be. He had already planned on having a long chat with Elena, but there was another idea he was struggling with…

_I don't know if I should even try that method with her, but then again she could've died today! _He grunted in frustration as he put the car in park. _I should, but then she might hate me. Okay fine I won't…but then what's to stop her from doing this again?_

Damon opened the door and got out of the car. _Maybe I'll just wait and see how the conversation goes…_he resolved while opening the passenger door.

Elena hopped out of the door and roughly brushed passed Damon while fixing him with a slight glare, still angry at being manhandled earlier that day.

_Okay, maybe I won't wait! _Damon rolled his eyes and shut the door while accompanying her up to the front porch.

As they approached it, Elena sighed and finally broke the silence. "Thank you for bringing me home."

"Well your ride left you; I didn't want to leave you stranded."

Elena stopped in front of the door, still not able to really meet Damon's gaze. "She was just scared…she didn't mean to run."

Damon scoffed, "Yes she did, she's been running for 500 years."

"I just can't believe Elijah's alive…why do you think he killed those three vampires and just…let us go?"

Damon merely shrugged. "If I had a dollar every time a vampire surprised me."

Thinking they were finished, Elena quietly started to walk towards the door.

Damon quickly grabbed her arm and turned her to face his unyielding stare. "What you did today was incredibly stupid." He scolded tersely, hoping she'd at least apologize.

"Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught!" She retorted without remorse.

_Never mind…_

Elena tore her arms from his grasp before attempting to stare him down. "I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else try so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I try so hard to save all of you!"

Damon's eyes widened at her response. _That's it! This is happening! _His mind decided as he opened the door and pushed her inside.

Elena gawked at his actions. "Ummm excuse me Damon, but I did NOT invite you in here!" She snapped impishly.

Damon shut the door behind him, seething. "Technically you did Elena, and it wasn't that long ago." Jeremy suddenly walked in, bringing relief to Elena as she wanted to just get away from Damon's anger.

Jeremy was about to tell them about Stefan being caught in the tomb with the bitch vampiress Katherine, however he was taken aback by the dirty looks Damon and Elena were giving each other. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He asked, confused and curious at the same time.

Damon quickly strode in front of Jeremy and caught his gaze, his own pupils beginning to dilate as he stared into Jeremy's eyes. "I want you to stay down here, and play video games on the TV for a little while. Turn the volume up really loud, and don't pay any attention to the noises coming from upstairs if you hear anything."

Elena realized with horror that Damon was using compulsion on her little brother. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted while trying to pull Damon away from Jeremy.

She kept forgetting that his vampire strength was no match for her as he merely pushed her away. Jeremy felt himself repeating the command in a trance, before obediently going over to the couch and switching on his Wii.

Satisfied, Damon turned towards a dumbfounded Elena, and grabbed her hand before dragging her up the stairs.

"HEY! STOP IT DAMON! LET GO OF ME! LET GOOOO!" She protested while pulling hard against his grip.

"No you don't…" Damon hissed before literally sweeping Elena off her feet, and carrying her bridal style the rest of the way up the stairs. "We need to have a little talk Elena."

Elena was feeling too shocked to continue reacting in a violent manner. "Damon Salvatore, you'd better put me down if you know what's good for you!"

Damon threw his head back and laughed at the pathetic threat as they entered her room. He shut the door with his foot before setting Elena on the bed and sitting next to her. "Damon I'm really getting pissed off! This is an invasion of privacy! I want you to read between the lines," she stuck both her middle fingers up, the anger completely taking over and numbing her senses, "GO the FUCK AWAY!"

Damon's eyes widened and his mouth dropped at hearing and seeing Elena act so boldly. He grabbed both her hands with his right hand and pinned them to the bed, while grasping her chin in his left hand, forcing her to look at him. "YOU do NOT talk to me like that! I am not one of your siblings little girl!"

"You're not my boyfriend either!" She spat while trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

Damon's eyebrows furrowed even more. "At this point Elena, I really don't give a damn! Now," he let her chin go and grabbed both of her hands in his, securing them in a way that told Elena struggling would be pointless, "You're going to listen to what I have to say Elena, and then we're going to deal with your idiocy from today!"

Elena's eyes widened at hearing the word "deal" in that sentence. "W-what do you mean Damon?"

Ignoring her question, Damon proceeded to let her have it. "Elena, listen to me and listen good! I understand that you were trying to protect your loved ones today, and while we appreciate your love and concern for us, running off like that with a vampire you barely know and not letting any of us know where you were or what was going on, was probably the stupidest thing you could've done!"

Elena rolled her eyes in exasperation, trying to ignore the blush that crept into her cheeks from being reprimanded. "Save the stupid lecture Damon, you already told me this-"

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" He roared, causing Elena to jump.

She shrank back, her mouth instantly zipping itself closed.

"I don't think you realize that there could have been many other options at handling the situation today! I'm not going to take the time to explain them to you right now because it's not important. The point is that you put yourself in major danger today Elena Gilbert, and you could've been killed!"

Elena trembled from the raw intensity of his voice. "So what? You and Stefan can risk your lives for me but I can't for you? How very hypocritical and feminist of you! It's just because I'm a girl isn't it?"

"NO Elena it's because you're a fragile little human!"

"Oh God, not this speech again!" She complained while shifting uneasily.

"Since you're going to argue with me Elena, I think this speech IS called for!" Damon yelled back, feeling his breath quicken at the passion of their conversation. "Your safety is the most important thing in the world to us Elena, to ME! Stefan may give in to your demands, but I refuse to! If I have to keep you out of danger by keeping you out of the loop, then I will!"

Elena fidgeted, trying to escape Damon's grip as his face came closer to hers.

"YOU have NO authority Damon! You're not my dad, or my boyfriend! So stop trying to treat me like a child and like you can rule over me!"

Damon felt his jaw tightening at Elena's refusal to cooperate. "I may not be either of those things Elena Gilbert, but you're dating MY brother! And even though I don't like to admit it, I do care for his happiness and well-being, and nearly killing yourself in an attempt to protect us, is a pretty poor way of repaying his love and sacrifices he's made for you! Technically, you dating him makes both him AND I your protectors, you're practically family to us! And whether or not you like it, I love you too Elena! I will always love you, even if it can't be in the way I'd like it to be. So since I can't be your boyfriend Elena, consider me an older, extremely protective 'brother' who is willing to kick anyone's ass if it'll keep you out of harm's way! You will STOP trying to play hero Elena, you're not as strong as we are or capable of handling those other dangerous vampires. We know what we're dealing with and we know how to protect the ones we love! So stop looking for trouble, even if the intentions are good. Do you understand me?"

Elena felt her temperature rising as the overwhelming mixture of fiery emotions augmented within her. She didn't really give his words any consideration, as she was too busy feeling defensive, indignant and pissed off that he was treating her like a child. "Oh screw you and your overprotectiveness Damon! Why don't you go find some poor helpless girl, ride her hard and then suck on her neck like you always do!"

Damon gritted his teeth and decided that the time for talking was over. Before Elena could even contemplate what was happening, Damon had grabbed her bicep and had flipped her face down over his lap.

"I warned you young lady, but you refuse to listen!"

"AH! HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing Damon?" She shrieked, horrified at the position she was in.

Damon paused and looked at the defenseless state Elena was currently in…was he really about to do this? The outraged shrieks and cursing coming from the girl over his lap brought an abrupt end to his musings and confirmed the answer for him.

"Elena," he began to say while securing his leg over her flailing ones, trapping them and causing her bottom to lift higher and become a better target, "I am about to do something that I really hoped I would never have to do with you. But obviously, you refuse to see reason, and you never obey my orders or even Stefan, your own boyfriend's orders when it comes to your safety!"

"Let me up Damon, right now! I'm an independent woman, I obey no one!" Elena howled, furious that she couldn't move her limbs. She used her hands to try and push the upper half of her body up from Damon's lap, but he pushed her back down with his strong hand.

"And there's your problem Elena." Damon continued to scold while placing his hand on Elena's back, suppressing her ability to get up. "Independence is okay in its way, but what happens when you become too reckless and free with your motives, not even thinking about the consequences? How do you feel when you have no one to answer to? What is the outcome of having absolutely no guidance in your life? I'll tell you what the result is: shame, regrets, depression, possible death and guilt! I should know! Stefan had to go through it, and it nearly killed him!"

Elena felt conviction wash over her from the truth of his rebuke. She stiffened as she felt Damon's free hand rest on her lower back, dangerously close to her rear. Surely he wasn't going to do anything sexual to her? _Of course not you idiot, even he wouldn't do that to you! _Her conscience scolded. _Surely he doesn't intend to…no! He wouldn't dare!_

Damon sighed as his reprimand came to an end. "Elena, no one is trying to take your independence away from you. But I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit around, and let you risk your precious, valuable life!"

And with that being said, Damon raised his hand and brought it down hard upon Elena's upturned bottom. "OW!" She shrieked at the stinging sensation. This was NOT happening to her! It just couldn't be!

Another swat made her gasp. "Damon, enough of this! Let me up! I am not a child!"

Damon smirked as he kept swatting away. "Oh but you are my dear, you're not even an adult yet. Plus you've been acting an awful lot like a disobedient child, who simply keeps getting herself into dangerous situations. This is LONG overdue Elena…"

Elena began to yelp as Damon's swats became faster and harder. "I hate you Damon! I hate you for this!" She was fighting the tears that were trying to force their way out, her resolve was quickly melting.

Elena's words cut Damon to the bone, but he refused to stop until he got the point across. "Hate me all you want sweetheart, it's not going to stop me." Elena continued to struggle, gasp, and yelp as the swats rained down endlessly.

At length, Damon was considering taking the spanking to the next level by removing her pants and possibly even her panties. However, he resolved that would be taking it way too far and be inappropriate, especially since they were merely friends still getting to know each other, and Stefan was the only one who had the right to see her in any nude form.

Elena's yelps presently turned to whimpers as she struggled vehemently to get out of his grasp. "Owwww Damon-OW! Please stop-AHH! I'm sorry I-YOUCH! I won't do it again! Please stoooop!" She yowled, her voice beginning to go higher in pitch as it became clogged with tears.

Damon shook his head, feeling bad that he had to be the bearer of her pain. "Sorry Elena, I don't quite believe you yet. I think you're just sorry you got caught, oh wait…didn't you tell me that earlier? Yeah, I remember now, you said that getting caught was stupid! So yeah, stop trying to get out of your punishment, we haven't even begun yet…"

"Maybe I am trying to get out of it! So what? You're such a bastard for doing this Damon!" Her statement was followed by a shriek as the fire in her rear began to increase even more.

"And YOU just added on to your punishment young lady." Damon exclaimed quietly while speeding up the rhythm in the swats. Elena kept pounding the bed, trying hard to hold back the sobs that wanted to escape by swapping them out with her anger.

"No no no no no no no no no no no!" She chanted in a shout as she tried to bite his leg, desperately wanting to get away from his unmerciful hand.

Damon grunted at her attempt, and re-positioned her so that the upper half of her body was lying on the bed, before continuing the spanking.

"STOP telling me NO Elena and don't you dare bite me little girl! This is going to continue until you get it through that stubborn head of yours to listen to both Stefan and me!"

"Stefan would never treat me this way! I'll NEVER listen to you!" She cried while burying her face in the bed sheets, hating that the tears were becoming harder to hold back.

"Which is precisely why I'm doing this now sweetheart; he won't, so I will." Damon could feel Elena suffering to hold back her sobs as he continued to smack her bottom.

After another minute or so of repeated squeals and threats aimed at him, Damon decided the first half of her spanking was over and stopped.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief, a few tears escaping her eyes as she tried to catch her breath and regain control of her emotions. She could feel Damon rubbing her incredibly warmed bottom with his hand in what she assumed to be a soothing motion.

Snarling at his touch, Elena tried to get up but was surprised when he pushed her back down again. "Oh no, we're not finished yet little girl." Damon whispered vehemently before reaching over to grab Elena's hairbrush which lay on her bedside table.

Her eyes widened in terror and disbelief as she realized he intended to use that thing on her. "NO! Absolutely NOT! Damon this is gone on far enough, I've learned my lesson! Let me up now!"

Damon began to softly rub her bottom with the hard surface of the brush, giving it a few warning taps as she continued to protest. "What did I say about telling me 'no' Elena? The fact that you're still talking to me in this way proves to me that you have not learned your lesson! Now hush and be still!"

"YOU ARE NOT USING THE HAIRBRUSH ON ME!" Elena screamed angrily, refusing to back down.

"Watch me!" Damon replied calmly before bringing the implement up, and swiftly smacking it hard upon Elena's bottom.

The impact it made on her rear, caused Elena to arch up and scream out such un-lady like profanities that Damon had to suppress the small laugh that wanted to escape his throat.

"Consider yourself lucky that I'm not spanking you on your panties or even on the bare Elena Gilbert. Were you alive in the 1800s with Stefan and me, you wouldn't be so lucky!"

Elena merely growled in response to his words. Damon continued to spank away, praying that she would quickly see reason so that he could finally stop.

A minute went by with the sounds of smacking and screeching filling the atmosphere. Elena felt like she could take it no longer; the pain was becoming more and more unbearable as the brush was brought down upon her bottom over and over and over again. Was Damon ever going to stop?

SWAT! "OUCH!"

SWAT! "STOP IT!"

SWAT! "AHOOOOOW!"

SWAT! "YOU DICK!"

SWAT SWAT! "OOOOOWIE PLEASE STOP!"

SWAT SWAT SWAT! "NOOOO!"

SWAT SWAT SWAT! "DAAAAAAAAAAAMOOOOOON!" That last long-suffering wail was pain to Damon's ears.

He knew that he was finally getting to Elena, and decided that now would be a good time to finish up the lecture. "Elena, I hate having to punish you like this, and I know you know that. I would not be doing it, unless I seriously felt like you needed it. And even you know Elena, that in general I'm strongly against anything that causes you pain. But this is not a pain that will last forever; it will merely last enough time to hopefully remind you that you have people who love and care about you, and will do this in the future if you decide to continue doing things to jeopardize your life. I sincerely hope you remember this Elena, because if you EVER pull a stunt as stupid as you did today, I will make this spanking feel like love taps. Do you hear me young lady!"

"YEEEEESSS!" Elena howled, her sobs finally breaking free like water from a dam.

"Yes what?"

"YES SIIIIIIIIIR!" And with that final howl, Damon released the ending series of extra hard smacks that left Elena sobbing hysterically. She quickly grew too tired to fight anymore and finally submitted to the punishment by going limp over Damon's strong lap.

She finally understood why he was doing it…as much as she hated the fire in her bottom and as much as she wanted to ignore the feeling of care that she felt from Damon, she couldn't deny in the end that she really did deserve this.

Upon seeing Elena wilting over his lap, Damon recognized that she at last had accepted her punishment, and quickly stopped the spanking, unable to bear the sound of her cries any longer.

He threw the brush down, and at once began to rub the sobbing girl's back in a comforting way. He let Elena cry…he knew she needed to let it out, and despite the embarrassing position she was in, it was best to let her have a good cry and recover a bit before the real comforting began.

After rubbing her back a couple of times, Damon helped Elena sit up. She hissed as pressure was added upon her tender bottom, but Damon spread his legs a bit so she could sit comfortably in his lap.

Elena's beautiful face was flushed and wetted by tears and perspiration from the toll the spanking took on her body. Her usual smile was replaced with a terribly sad, quavering mouth. She was still gulping down sobs, and was having trouble calming herself down. Damon took her wet face in his hands, tenderly wiped the trail of tears from her face, and made her look at him once more. "Elena, please don't EVER make me have to do that again."

Elena couldn't help it…the water works started all over again and she covered her face with her hands, unsure of what to do next, but feeling too overwhelmed to really make a decision for herself.

Damon could see that she needed help to make her next move, so he made it for her. "Come here sweetheart." He opened his arms and Elena wasted no time as she hurriedly buried her face in his chest, begging for the comfort that she knew he was going to give.

"I'm sorry…I'm s-s-so sorrryyy…" She cried out with humility.

Damon's arms quickly snaked around her small, quivering frame, and he held her close to him while rocking her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. "Shhh Elena…it's okay beautiful, I'm here…calm down, I'm here…I've got ya."

It felt so good to be comforted and held like this…but it didn't lessen her cries. The tears weren't necessarily over the pain anymore, although her poor bottom was still throbbing greatly. No…at this point, it was a whole bunch of things.

She wept out of fear for the safety of her loved ones…she didn't want to lose any more family or friends…she wept with a renewed sense of grief over her parent's death; oh how she missed them…Elena wept because she was overwhelmed with life itself…sometimes, there just didn't need to be a reason to have a good cry. Sometimes, all it took was someone to show sympathy and compassion, and to tell that hurting and emotionally drained person that it was okay to cry.

Damon's embrace was all the words she needed to hear.

"Hey, it's okay Elena…we can stay here like this as long as we need to…just let it all out darling. Shhh I've got ya, I'm here…I'll never leave." A few tears escaped from Damon's eyes as well, simply from the powerful love he felt for this girl. It was almost painful how much he cared for her…but he knew this would be a moment neither of them would ever forget, and one that he'd cherish for the rest of his life.

Damon planted sweet little kisses all over Elena's head, while stroking her hair and trying to soothe her as best he could.

Elena smiled amidst the waterworks; she felt so safe in Damon's arms…so consumed from his love for her…consumed like water when swimming in a pool… not, not even the pool…more like the water from the ocean.

She couldn't help but think of the lyrics to one of her favorite songs from 'Florence and the Machines:'

"_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me,  
And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,  
The arms of the ocean deliver me._

Though the pressure's hard to take,  
It's the only way I can escape,  
It seems a heavy choice to make,  
But now I am under, Oh.

And it's breaking over me,  
A thousand miles down to the sea bed,  
Found the place to rest my head.

Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go."

Elena closed her eyes as the tune ran through her head. She was relieved to feel that her sobs had finally started to diminish, but her tears were ongoing.

At this point, Damon began to scoot back against the wall of the bed, bringing Elena with him. He leaned against the pillows and tucked her into his arms. "Mmm…this is nice." He muttered with a smile as Elena cuddled closer into his embrace. "Is this the only way I'll ever get you to come willingly into my arms? Maybe I should spank you more often." He said with a smug grin.

Elena smacked his chest with her hand. "Shut up jerk…" she mumbled while nuzzling her face into his shirt.

Damon chuckled at how cute she had sounded in that faint-hearted insult. "S'not funny…" Elena muttered while stifling a yawn.

"I thought it was." He replied while smirking. There he was; her Damon was back; witty, sarcastic, light-hearted Damon.

"I like you much better when you're not mad at me." Elena said in a small voice, sounding to Damon very much like a little child.

He rested his chin upon her head, smiling at her words. "Then don't give me a reason to be mad at you Elena."

She pouted at his response. "Why did you have to resort to spanking me Damon? That hurt like a mother-"

"Ah ah ah, mouth Miss Gilbert." Damon chided lightly while putting a finger to her lips. "And I know it hurt, I'm sorry it had to happen. But you and I both know that you can be out of control at times sweet heart, and if no one else is going to challenge you, then it would be irresponsible for me not to ya know?"

_Funny how I was arguing with my conscience about that same thing earlier today._ Elena thought as she grinned timidly at the memory.

"Besides Elena, nothing else seemed to work, so I did not really have a choice. I'm just sorry we had to use this method. I hate seeing you cry…"

Elena nodded her head while thinking about his words. "I'm…well…I'm not entirely sorry you had to do it. I mean don't get me wrong, I HATED the fiery feeling of that particular _method _ you used on me, which still hasn't gone away yet." She ended with emphasis on the last few words before looking pointedly at him with a half-hearted glare.

Damon merely looked innocently at the ceiling as if he had nothing to do with that fact.

"But…" Elena continued, "I can see NOW that, as much as I hate to admit it, this was necessary. Next time though, let's skip straight to the comforting session okay? I like being held by you."

Damon looked down at her with mild surprise that she was admitting this, but it made his heart beam nonetheless. "Well I like holding you Elena. But as I said before, don't ever give me a reason to repeat this night, because it'll be worse the next time. Okay?"

Elena shuddered at his words of warning before nodding her head. Damon let his head fall back on the pillows as both held each other, not wanting to move from the comfortable position.

"You're a wonderful and beautiful girl Elena." Damon continued, feeling the need to explain himself. "I really do understand the value of sacrifice, but if anyone is going to make a sacrifice it shouldn't be you. You've already had to make enough simply from the deaths of your parents. You're still a young, gorgeous, and fragile human who has her whole life to live. Stefan and I have been alive since the 1800s; we've lived enough."

Elena looked at Damon as though to protest but he beat her to the punch, "We will never try to put ourselves in harm's way purposefully if we can help it Elena, for your sake more than our own. But Stefan and I have already promised ourselves that if we have to sacrifice ourselves in order to keep you safe, and there's no other choice, then we will willingly do it. We'd never let anything happen to you Elena, you are our life. You. Are. MY. Life."

Elena felt her heart flutter at hearing those last words.

"I know this isn't something you want to hear, and the only reason I'm not going to compel you to forget tonight, is because this is something you need to remember. I know this whole situation looks unfair to you, but at this point, there's really no reason for you to even try and get between a lifelong feud between us and these other idiot vampires who want nothing more than revenge and trouble."

Elena sat up at hearing this, "Damon, they're the ones who have brought ME into the midst of all this because of Katherine! I don't really have a choice in this matter…"

Damon patiently shook his head at Elena while gently drawing her back into his arms. "Elena, there are still other ways to get through this though. None of this is your fault and none of it should be your responsibility."

"But-"

"Please Elena…try to understand this from my perspective. I know you're a strong girl, and none of us consider you helpless. But as my brother's girlfriend and MY dear friend/ little sister/possible future love if it doesn't work out with Stefan,"

Elena rolled her eyes and snickered at that last statement.

"It is our duty to protect and keep you safe. I know you want to help keep us safe too…but honestly, the only way you'll be of any help to us at all, are if you take care of yourself and just try not to meddle in vampiric troublesome affairs. Putting yourself in danger makes us even more vulnerable to our enemies because of our feelings for you Elena. You're basically our weakness…it's a distraction to hafta worry about you, and that can make us an easier target for the other vampires. Plus, going on suicide missions like you tried to today are incredibly selfish of you Elena. Have you ever stopped to think of the affect it would have over your brother, your aunt, Stefan's and all of our lives if you had died tonight?"

Elena looked down with guilt; she had never thought of that.

"So can you blame me for acting in the way I did tonight? If you're not going to listen to me or Stefan, what are we supposed to do? Just shrug it off and hope you'll think before you act next time? Stefan lets you defy him without really knowing it Elena, and it's becoming a habit for him to just give into your every wish and demand. I know you don't intend or mean to take advantage of him, but that's something you manage to do when it comes to dangerous missions like todays. I know he doesn't want to overstep his boundaries with you, especially since you two are a couple. But I'm willing to intervene on both his and my behalf when you put yourself in harm's way Elena, even if it means I'm risking the loss of your friendship. I just can't help but be protective of you…and you KNOW that everyone needs someone to serve as a sort of guide or leader in their life, otherwise they'd go crazy."

Elena nodded her head in agreement, trying not to think about her parents when he mentioned having a "guide" in one's life.

"I love being your friend and protecting you Elena and I will always try to help you in as much a painless way as possible. But as long as you continue to put yourself in danger, so will I continue to use methods like I just did a little bit ago. But just so ya know, I really did do it because I care for you. So unless you run to Sheriff Forbes or anyone else and make a big deal about my spanking you, I'm sticking to this form of discipline. Okay?"

Elena sighed as Damon finished his novel of an explanation, but nodded her head as he finished speaking. "Yes…you are right Damon, you're right about everything. I love how much you and Stefan love me and try to keep me safe. Deep down, I think I'm grateful that you're not afraid to take me in hand when I need to be kept in line. You definitely challenge me for the greater good…but it doesn't mean I hafta like it all."

Damon laughed while nodding his head in agreement. "I understand. And thank you, Elena, for trying to understand and see it through my perspective. I also promise I'll try and be less protective of you okay? But only a little bit…so don't take advantage of me in that area, or else-well…you know what'll happen."

Elena groaned at the unspoken warning. "Yes, I knooow Damon we've established enough what you'll do to me next time I defy you and Stefan or if I endanger myself. Jeez, God wasn't kidding when he sent me my guardian angel was he?"

Damon grinned while nodding his head enthusiastically, "You're damn right He wasn't kidding! But calling me an angel is almost laughable, so let's just say that I'm more than just a guardian angel, I'm an angel with a friggin shotgun! And don't you forget it."

"Isn't that a song?" Elena asked playfully.

"What if it is? It describes me perfectly." Damon replied with a hint of his smug self.

Elena merely shook her head and made a move to get up, but hissed when full pressure was applied to her bottom again. "Damooon, I don't think I'll be able to sit for a couple of days thanks to your handy work." She whined while quickly lying back down in his arms, relieved at the change in position.

"Awww poor baby." Damon crooned with mock sympathy. "Well you could always lose the pants and let it heal naturally with the cool air flowing through the house?"

"DAMON!" Elena scolded while smacking him again. He held his hands up in surrender while smiling at her reaction. "Just a suggestion."

"Stop ruining this moment and shut your trap. I just want to close my eyes for a minute, they hurt from the all the crying."

"Okay okay you win…" Damon replied before going back to tenderly stroking her hair once more.

_Oh how I wish you were mine Elena….I would always keep you safe. I love you so much…I wish you could love me back._

Damon planted another tender kiss upon Elena's forehead, wishing they could freeze this moment for eternity. Not wanting to mourn over the wishful thoughts in his head, he reached over and switched Elena's radio on.

Within the next few minutes, Elena and Damon had both unexpectedly fallen asleep as a beautiful song by 'Lady Antebellum' flowed throughout the room and into their dreams.

"_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you"_

**THE END**


End file.
